Hope Saltzman/Relationships
Family Alaric Saltzman Even though Alaric was only 18 years old when Hope was born, he never felt like she was holding him back. In fact, being a single father propelled Alaric to want a better future for his daughter. Up until her adoptive mother's death, Hope and Alaric had a deep father-daughter relationship. Even though she doted on Isobel, it was always Ric that Hope wanted to spent time with and turned too if she was ill. After Isobel's 'death', Hope was sent to stay with Ric's sister and her husband. Sometime later, Hope turned up in Mystic Falls and flies into a rant as her father questions how and why she was there. After finally getting an answer from Hope, that his sister and her husband were killed, Ric comforts Hope after learning she heard everything from the crawl space her aunt had put her in. From then, Ric and Hope began to repair their relationship and were close as ever until the night Esther changed Ric. Saying goodbye was heartbreaking for the both of them, as Hope broke down. Not wanting his daughter to see him die, Ric asked Stefan to take her away from the graveyard. When Ric came back as the Original Hunter, Hope refused to see him as her father as, to her, the real Ric had died when he became the thing that Esther had wanted him too. When Ric tries to make her see reason, he begins to lose his temper which causes Hope to use her power to stall him and run. As everything unfolds, Hope is hidden away until Ric is truly revealed to be dead. Mourning her father, was the hardest thing Hope had ever done but when the veil dropped, Ric appeared to talk to her. Elena Gilbert Elena is the distant cousin of Hope through sisters Katherine and Beth. But through marriage of Elena's mother and Hope's father, they are stepsisters. Adam Pierceson Adam is not only Hope's biological ancestor but her guardian and godfather. Elijah Mikaelson When Elijah realises that Hope is a descendant of himself and Beth, he tries his best and succeeds in building a relationship with her. At the feast at the Salvatore home, Elijah allows Hope to taste his wine which she dislikes but thanks him for letting her try after Ric refuses. Elijah even begins to develop a paternal love for Hope and tells her the story of Beth as much as he knew. On the night, Klaus performs the ritual, Elijah convinces Hope to stay away in case Klaus knows of her and uses her. Agreeing, Hope is heartbroken to find out Elijah betrayed them for Klaus and didn't see him again until months later. When he explained to her why he did it, Hope understood and embraced Elijah. On the night Esther tried to kill them, Hope went with Klaus, Kol and Elijah to face her. Esther mocked Hope's history with the brothers as each had tried unknowingly to kill apart from Kol. But Elijah and Klaus had also developed a strong and deep bond with Hope. Elijah questions what Esther meant after she disappears and Hope explains she was in the building when Elijah threw coins through the window and that a shard of glass had went into her neck, before Damon saved her. Elijah felt truly guilty for this revelation, but Hope shrugs it off. Elijah takes Hope into hiding until Alaric is truly deceased. Romance Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy is Hope's on/off boyfriend and one of her best friends. He is the first person to talk to Hope as she has her first day at school. Alaric is relieved that Hope bonds with Jeremy and encourages their relationship. Friends Stefan Salvatore Stefan is one of Hope's closest friends. He is the one she often talks too and asks his advice until he disappears with Klaus. But she is also the first to accept him back, no matter what he had done. Damon Salvatore At first, Hope is hostile towards Damon because she knew he was the one who changed Isobel. For weeks, she refused to acknowledge him until she took a trip with him and Rose to Richmond. There Hope feels Elijah's presence and tries to warn Damon but the window explodes. Once he returns Rose to the car, he questions where Hope is and goes back to find her sitting with a shard of glass in her throat. He carries her back to the car and quickly removes the shard before making her drink his blood to heal the wound. But Hope carries an impossible scar on the same spot. Hope begins to warm to Damon after that. During season three, Hope has a deeper relationship with Damon seen clearly by others. But she still mocks him and he mocks her. Damon is the one who tells Hope that Ric is deceased and holds her as she cries before she closes off. He has by that point become another one Hope asks his advice about things. At her prom, he dances with her as they watch Elena with Stefan. Klaus Mikaelson Rebekah Mikaelson Caroline Forbes Tyler Lockwood Matt Donovan Bonnie Bennett Category:TVD Relationship Pages Category:Relationship Pages